There is a desire to decrease bump pitch for high I/O flip chips, including, for example, “Controlled Collapse Chip Connection” (C4) technology. The push for reduced bump pitch may result in corresponding decreases in via size opening, solder bump size, solder bump height, and other features, as well as tighter tolerances for same. To adequately address many potential applications, an understanding of IC package design and processing, including an understanding of materials and process flows may be needed.
Reliability of a flip chip may be impacted by the construction of the solder bumps and other assembly factors, including understanding and controlling the systems and methods to create the solder bumps thereof. Variations in a bumping process or aspects thereof may result in a failure and/or reduced reliability of a flip chip device or manufacturing process.